


Let's See the Stars

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Extreme cuteness, F/F, extreme fluff, honestly this is so incredibly fluffy, mentioned Female Iceland (Hetalia), mentioned!hongice, no angst whatsoever yay, sisters being useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: “I don’t wanna go hoooome.” Amy whined as she pulled on her coat.Sakura smiled a little at her dorky girlfriend. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing there’s more to do.”“...more?” Amelia asked, looking delighted.“Follow me.” Sakura nodded, leading her into the night. The sun had already set and the stars were out. Of course, they could not see them very well until the had reached Sakura’s destination, away from all the city lights, deep in the park. She led her, arm in arm, down a trail toward a picnic blanket she had set up for the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Atlas Space 1 by Sleeping At Last while reading this for a good mood setting.

“Amy… I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile now…” Sakura huffed and flopped onto her bed. “I can’t do this.” 

Soo Jin rolled her eyes, spinning around in Sakura’s desk chair. “Come on, your pretty girlfriend is sitting right here,  _ waiting _ for you to grow a pair and propose!” 

“Come on Sakura, it’s like, so not that hard.” Leona crossed her arms, leaning against her door frame. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t see  _ you _ proposing to Emilίa.” Sakura snapped, rolling onto her back. 

“Hey, we’ve only been dating for a few-” Leona protested. 

“Look, Sakura I’m not sure why I’m here…” Soo Jin said in a horribly offensive impression of an American accent. 

Sakura sat up, glaring at her sister. “Please stop.” 

“Oh, but Sakura, what am I do-” Soo Jin batted her eyes with a smirk.

“Get out!” 

Leona and Soo Jin were shoved out of her room and Sakura fell against her closed door, defeatedly, staring out hopelessly at her room. She wanted to ask Amelia to be her wife so badly, but the thought of it made her stomach churn. It would be so pathetic and she’d probably start  _ crying _ and have like a panic attack or something.

And Amelia would be staring at her with that adorably confused look in her gorgeous blue eyes, head tilted a little and then her eyebrows would draw together in concern and Sakura would melt into her arms like butter and give up. Sakura smiled a little at the thought of Amelia looking at her like that. Good grief, she was so sickeningly in love. Her chest hurt at the thought of marrying her and a horrible chill passed over her at the thought of not being with her the rest of her life. 

“A-Amy… I...  I  _ can’t _ !” Sakura cried. 

“Yes you can!” came the muffled voice of Soo Jin from the hallway.

“Go away, Soo Jin!” Sakura yelled back.

She heard retreating footsteps and relaxed. Finally, she stood up and started pacing, fretting over how to word the most important question she had been faced with thus far. 

She had just started to think of something that did not sound stupidly cheesy when she froze. What if Amy wasn’t ready? She had been so busy thinking about how she’d made Amy wait for her to be ready for everything and so it was time she made the first move, that it had not even occurred to her that maybe Amelia was not ready for marriage. The American was all about freedom and life and maybe she was not ready to be so tied down yet. Sakura felt dizzy. She had not even considered that Amy might say no. She sat down hard, trying to analyze their relationship thus far. They had made passing comments about marriage and how it was cute or whatever and daydreams… but had Amelia said anything about wanting to get married at that moment? 

Her door opened. Chun Yan. “Sakura-”

“Why are you here?” Sakura asked, startled by the presence of her mother.

“Your sisters called. They’re worried about you, dear. Stop fretting over it and just ask her already.” Chun Yan said, sitting next to her.

“But-” Sakura protested.

“Do you love her?” Chun Yan interjected.

Sakura nodded, blushing slightly.

“And she loves you?” 

Another nod.

“And you are ready to commit your entire life to her? You are confident the two of you can do it, no matter how hard it gets? You’ll work for it and do anything to keep a relationship with her?” Chun Yan asked very seriously.

Sakura hesitated. She did not want to rush into an answer. After a moment of considering Chun Yan’s words, she looked her in the eyes. “Yes.”

“Then why are you still sharing an apartment with your sisters, Sakura? Go ask the damn woman to marry you already!”

“Mo-”

_ “Go,”  _ Chun Yan insisted, pushing Sakura out of the room. “And don’t come back until you have the whole night planned out.”

Sakura sighed and left the apartment, grabbing her phone on her way out. 

****

Changing into the dress turned out to be the hardest part. Ording all those wildflowers and roses had been a cinch. Coaxing Amy to wait to see the new Star Wars tomorrow night? A  _ breeze _ . Making a reservation at Amelia’s favorite restaurant on a Saturday night, two hours before they needed it? A piece of cake. However, trying to fit into a dress when she seemed to have dropped around ten pounds since she had tried it on at the store yesterday, was a disaster. Leona tried to pin it but the safety pins were either pricking her or popping out of the fabric at a random whim. Finally, Soo Jin stepped in and worked her dress magic to make it look amazing and fit perfectly. 

“I  _ hate  _ dresses.” Sakura whined when Soo Jin was almost done. 

“Shut up, you look amazing.”

“Her hair is, like, a total mess, though! And you have to be there in an hour, Sakura.” Leon argued.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Sakura asked, looking in the mirror, confused. It looked the same as it always did, straight and framing her face. 

“Come on you can not wear such a pretty blue dress and go with blah hair, Sakura! Just.. let me do my thing, okay? Your girl will want to d-” 

“I’m begging you to not finish that sentence.” Soo Jin gagged.

“Whatever, give me her hair. You do her make up.” Leona rolled her eyes. 

So Sakura was put through the minor torture of her sisters’ hands all for the sake of beauty. Personally, she thought it was extremely unnecessary. She felt very overdressed but she did look nice. 

Amelia looked stunning, as usual. She had pinned her curls back and was wearing this dark eyeshadow that made her eyes pop and a killer red dress. Around her throat was the small ruby necklace Sakura had bought her for their one year anniversary the year before. It was a tiny gem and not insanely expensive but the way Amelia had reacted when she saw it, it might as well have been several thousand dollars.

“Oh my goodness, Sake, you look  _ amazing _ !” Amy said, blue eyes wide and huge smile on her face. 

“ _ Arigato.”  _ Sakura mumbled, embarrassed. “So do you.”

“Aw, thanks, candy cane.” Amy grinned, giving Sakura a quick kiss. “And thank you for taking me here. You know our anniversary isn’t for another two weeks, right?” 

Sakura shrugged, holding her purse closer to her body. “Yes. I just wanted to take you out.” 

“You’re so sweet. Even if I do have to wait for Star Wars…” Amy frowned slightly. 

“Sorry.” Sakura apologized, feeling a little guilty.

“Hey, don’t be. I can’t believe you even got reservations on a Saturday, honestly.” Amy cheered up as they finally got to the front.

“Reservation for two, Honda.” Sakura said to the waiter.

He nodded and grabbed menus before taking them to their seats. It was a nice booth with a small table setting of red roses, accented with baby's breath. The baby’s breath would cost her extra, but it would be completely worth it. 

Amy noticed the flowers and glanced at the tables around them, without flowers. She looked back at Sakura, confused. “What’s with the roses?” 

“I… uh, thought you’d like them.” Sakura smiled nervously.

Amelia smiled brightly and sat down. “You’re so thoughtful! I love them.”

The dinner was amazing and helped Sakura relax. She was very glad she had planned for dinner first. Bless Amelia’s massive appetite. 

“I don’t wanna go hoooome.” Amy whined as she pulled on her coat. 

Sakura smiled a little at her dorky girlfriend. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing there’s more to do.” 

“...more?” Amelia asked, looking delighted.

“Follow me.” Sakura nodded, leading her into the night. The sun had already set and the stars were out. Of course, they could not see them very well until the had reached Sakura’s destination, away from all the city lights, deep in the park. She led her, arm in arm, down a trail toward a picnic blanket she had set up for the evening. 

“ _ Stargazing?”  _ Amy exclaimed, eyes full of overwhelming joy. Sakura nodded and Amy ran to the scope and examined it. “Aw it’s all coated in dew or something.” Amy pouted.

Sakura smiled at that and handed the woman a small handheld hair dryer from the sac she had left next to the scop. The kind with batteries so she could dry it off.

“You’re a genius. You prepared for everything, didn’t you? How’d you get all these wildflowers up here?” Amy asked, pointing to the bunches of them around their blanket.

“Delivery.” 

Amy began hooking the scope up to the Power Tank and instructing Sakura on how to assemble some of the gadgets. Then she sat down on the stool closer to the scope and began making sure everything was doing it’s job. 

Sakura turned on her iPod to play songs from the band Sleeping At Last’s albums Atlas Space 1 and 2. Amy loved listening to them while stargazing. Amy hummed along while Sakura unfolded the blankets she had brought along so they could keep warm.

“This must have taken you hours to set up, Sake.” Amy looked close to tears and very touched.

“Well, Soo Jin and Leona pretended to help a little.” Sakura said, abashed at the attention. 

“Thank you so much, this is amazing!” Amelia said, standing up and hugging Sakura tightly. “What brought this on?” 

Sakura kissed Amelia’s forehead and pulled away, taking a few deep breaths. And then a few more. “Well… Amelia..” she was already getting choked up. This was ridiculous. “Amelia Jones, I... “ It already sounded so bad but she did not even care anymore. The smile on Amelia’s face at that moment was perfect. She reached her hand in her purse for the small velvet box.  “I love you. And I know I want this… every day. Wi-”

And then Amy’s face fell. “No!” 

“-ll you… what?” Sakura’s heart stopped and her stomach fell to the ground.

“Aw, Sake… This… Oh my goodness... “ Amelia was crying at that point. “I was so ready and everything. I had it all planned… I-I…” Amy cried harder.

“I do not understand.” Her heart was pounding in fear now. She was on the verge of tears herself. 

“I  wanted to do it. I had the ring and everything! I was going to do it on our anniversary and…” Amelia sobbed. 

And Sakura broke down laughing, pulling Amelia into her arms. 

“It’s not f-funny! I was going to take you to that Japanese place you say makes the best sushi, the one two hours away, and get you cherry blossoms and we were going to see that orchestra concert you’ve been talking about and I was going to ask you in front of the fountain outside the concert hall…” Amy was hiccuping now, trying to dry her eyes and only managing to smear her mascara. It was ridiculously cute.

Sakura giggled harder. “I’m sorry… I was just… so worried…  That sounds amazing.” 

Amelia hugged her tightly. “I love you so much, you know.” The American kissed her sweetly, tangling her fingers in her hair. 

“Is it okay if I ask?” Sakura asked gently once she had caught her breath.

Amelia nodded, sitting down on the stool with smile, tears running down her face again. 

“Will you… Will you marry me, Amelia Jones?” Sakura asked, finally bringing the ring out, her own tears starting to overflow. 

“Yes, of course. Yes.” Amelia said, tackling Sakura in another embrace. 


End file.
